1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to abrasive grit structures used in the grinding and shaping of various materials, and in particular relates to a molded pyramidal tooth structure for use in the cutting and grinding of non metal materials and compositions.
2. Description of Related Art
Abrasive grit tool structures have been known for numerous years. Generally, the abrasive grit tool structures include devices such as grinding wheels, hand tools and the like which generally have an outer grit particle surface which is used to remove portions of a work piece for shaping and finishing a work piece. In many prior art structures abrasive grits have been attached to tool surfaces by placing a single layer of grit particles on a tool form and then binding the grits to the tool by using a brazing metal or by an electro plating coating which grips the grit particles. These structures along with other types of structures have the disadvantage in that the resulting tool may have grits of widely varying heights, erratic grit edges, flat spots or other irregular surfaces which tend to present an uneven grinding surface with relation to the work piece. It has to be noted that in grinding structures the desired effect is to present the abrasive grits to the work piece at a uniform level in order to most effectively shape the work piece. Many of these prior art grinding wheels and the like fail to meet this objective.
As stated above these grinding wheel prior art devices are generally made from electroplating or brazing of materials on to the outer surface of these structures. It should be noted that other grinding wheel structures have been produced by either pressure forming a grinding wheel on a mold or grinding surfaces have been added to tools by placing an individual tool on the mold and using pressure molding and brazing procedures to attach the grinding surface to a substrate mold surface. However, many of these prior art procedures are costly, time consuming and require special equipment that is hard to manufacture and maintain.
Furthermore, many of the prior art grinding wheel structures generally do not provide adequate space between the grinding particles. This would result in diminished use for the life time of the tool due to particles of the work piece being lodged between the grit particles or extending over the grit particles such that contact between the individual grit particles and the work piece is reduced thereby inhibiting the grinding action and efficiency of the wheel.
It should also be noted that many prior art attempts have been made to use diamond particles as the grinding grit particle in prior art grinding wheels. However, many of these prior art grinding wheels have developed problems in that the diamonds are difficult to hold or bond to a surface in a manner that will not break off during the grinding process. Therefore, generally the prior art grinding wheels using diamond grits initially worked well but after a period of use the diamond grit particles would eventually break away from the sub-straight structure thus reducing the effectiveness of the tool and reducing the tools long term grinding life.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for an improved grinding wheel that includes a plurality of teeth arranged in a predetermined pattern that is capable of grinding non-metallic materials in a cost effective long-tern package. There also is a need of a grinding wheel that will perform more efficiently and reduce the amount of friction encountered during the grinding on the non-metal materials. Furthermore, there is a need in the art for a grinding wheel that has a tooth structure that does not have a negative rake angle of attack when the grinding wheel encounters the substance being worked.
One object of the present invention is to provide an improved grinding wheel for use in grinding non-metal materials.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved tooth design to be molded of various hard grit materials.
Yet a further object of the present invention is to provide a grinding tool having a plurality of pyramidal teeth that are orientated in a working direction to have a zero to positive rake angle.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a grinding wheel with a plurality of teeth that have increased cutting clearance on both side edges emanating from a point of each tooth.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a grinding wheel having a plurality of teeth with edges that will perform in a more efficient manner.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a grinding wheel that will operate with less friction while also increasing the durability of the grinding wheel.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a grinding tool for use in grinding non-metal materials at a lower cost with reduced maintenance.
To achieve the foregoing objects, a molded tooth structure for use on a tool surface for the cutting or grinding of non-metal materials is disclosed. The molded tooth structure includes a plurality of pyramidal like shaped body portions. Each of the body portions having a flat rake face. Each of the body portions having at least one grit particle therein and each body terminating to a point or width of edge. The points being substantially equal in height. The grit particles of the body portions being substantially surrounded by a setting material. The molded tooth structure also including a bonding agent disbursed throughout the structure for temporarily bonding the grit particles and the setting material.
One advantage of the present invention is that it provides an improved pyramidal tooth structure for a grinding tool.
Still another advantage of the present invention is that it provides an improved grinding wheel for use in grinding non-metal materials.
Still another advantage of the present invention is that the pyramidal teeth structure provides a more efficient grinding wheel.
Still another advantage of the present invention is the pyramidal tooth structure provides less friction caused heat during the grinding of non-metal materials.
Still another advantage of the present invention is that the tooth structures include a neutral to positive rake angle as an initial cutting surface for the grinding wheel.
Still another advantage of the present invention is the use of increased cutting clearance on both sides edges of each individual tooth on the grinding wheel.
Yet a further advantage of the present invention is that the top piercing point or edge width of each tooth increases the cutting surface of the grinding wheel.
Still another advantage of the present invention is the low cost to build and maintain the grinding wheel using pyramidal teeth according to the present invention.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.